


It's All About The Pizza

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's All About The Pizza  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cas has questions.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Cas cut into the pizza and brought it to his lips. “I don’t understand.” His face was a study in confusion as he looked at Dean.

“What, Cas?” Dean didn’t want to know the answer. Since he had become human the questions Cas asked had gotten more and more embarrassing. 

“What is it about a pizza that made that woman...” Cas looked down at his plate. “I mean it’s just crust, cheese and meat products.” 

Dean’s mouth fell open. _Cas was asking questions because of a porno!_ Dean tossed another slice of pizza on Cas’ plate. “Just eat your pizza.”


End file.
